Call of Duty: New Alert
Call of Duty: New Alert is the third Call of Duty game developed by Conthan Studios. The game is set in a fictional version of the early 2000’s where the Soviet Union is still in existence and the Cold War is still ongoing. Players who pre-ordered the game, or purchased the Season Pass, gained Early access to the Beached Map, a remake of Call of Duty: Eclipse’s Landing Map. Season Pass holders also gain access to any weapons added to the game after the game’s launch, with the exception of Melee weapons. Gameplay Gameplay primarily takes place from a First-Person perspective, with New Alert retaining the “Boots on the Ground” experience that has proven popular with its fans. Numerous changes from Conthan’s previous entries have been brought to the fore. Returning as well to the game is the “War Mode” from Call of Duty: WWII, having been reworked into “Operations Mode”. Melee weapons function identically to Modern Warfare Remastered, being bound to the melee button or being equipped (Enabling faster usage) by holding the switch weapon button. Singleplayer Campaign mode returns in Call of Duty: New Alert. Similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops III, the campaign offers several routes to progress through areas and encounters, custom player characters as well as Multiplayer support for Split screen, LAN and Online. Campaign Under Construction Multiplayer Multiplayer returns and remains a focus in Call of Duty: New Alert. The Professions and Divisions from previous entries have been removed entirely, returning to the traditional three perks system, with a fourth perk being reserved for vehicles and pre-placed machine guns. Private/Custom matches retain their function as the “Combat Training” of this title. Weapons and Equipment do not have a level requirement to unlock them, similar to Call of Duty: Eclipse, instead requiring the player to spend “Loadout Points” (LP for short) to unlock weapons, equipment and perks. LP is earned at the completion of matches, the completion of Multiplayer challenges and when leveling up. Attachments are still unlocked via leveling the weapon. While Collections and Supply Drops return, Conthan Studios officially confirmed that all weapon variants would be player created paintjobs, akin to Black Ops III. Furthermore, while Supply Drops do return, Conthan and Activision both confirmed that every item in the supply drops could be obtained for free by spending "Requisition Points" (which function identically to Armory Credits from WWII) earned via rewards for completing matches, daily logins and participating in community challenges, with the exception of event items which can only be bought using Requisition Points during the events, though Seasonal Events (Such as Seasons Beatings) would recur until the launch of Conthan’s next title. A new matchmaking algorithm was inserted to ensure that players who quit matches more than three times in a 72 hour period are paired with other players who quit matches, until the offending player can complete ten consecutive matches. Furthermore, in-game rewards are granted to both players who link their Twitch accounts or upload gameplay to YouTube. Non-Seasonal and Non-Operations maps have both day and night variants. Contracts and Orders have been reworked into Contracts and Bounties; Contracts have no time limit, are easy to complete and yield either Requisition Points or Common Supply Drops as rewards while bounties cost requisition points to acquire, have a time limit and involve a degree of challenge but yield greater rewards such as Rare Supply Drops and Bribes. Game Modes Standard Playlists * Team Deathmatch * Free For All * Domination * Capture the Flag * Kill Confirmed * Assassination * Hardpoint * Search and Destroy * Search and Rescue Extra/Party Game Playlists * Gun Game * Prop Hunt * Gesture Warfare * Infected Seasonal Playlists * Leprechaun Hunt: Returns from Call of Duty: WWII. Available during the Shamrock and Awe event. Every sixty seconds, a Leprechaun (dubbed a Mysterious Creature) appears and runs randomly around the map. This surprisingly durable troublemaker jams the radar or any player near him, but rewards them with all of their selected scorestreaks if they land the finishing blow upon this little blighter. * Nosferatu: One player is nominated as the Master Vampire after a fifteen second timer. That player is awarded with extra health, which regenerates rapidly. Any player killed by this Master Vampire is converted into a Vampire spawn, who can in turn convert other players into further spawn by killing them. Surviving Human players win if they can either outlast the Vampires or kill the Master Vampire; Vampires win if the Humans are all either dead or converted. Humans who suicide, or are killed by map hazards, suffer a three second respawn delay. Multiplayer Maps Standard Maps * Beached: An updated Remake of Call of Duty: Eclipses Landing Map. Changes include several pre-placed Machine Gun nests. Early Access is granted to those who pre-ordered the game and Season Pass holders. Became available to all players at the start of the Seasons Beatings Event. (USMC vs Brotherhood) * Recreation: Players battle through a large park with devastated housing on the edges of the map. Frantic combat from all ranges. Uniquely, the Hardpoint only appears within the central park areas of the map. (USMC vs Brotherhood) * Newscorp: A frantic, multi-storied building, modeled heavily after the Broadcast map of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Intense CQC action from all angles. (Red Army vs Brotherhood). * Punting: A large, open map, built around an impromptu emergency center within a Horse Racing track. (USMC vs Brotherhood). * Chilling: A snow covered missile launch site and military outpost. Expect intense games of Domination. (Red Army vs Brotherhood). *Shattered: A war-torn middle-eastern street. Long range opportunities can be found from vantage points within the buildings, but expect heavy CQC trying to take and hold these positions. (USMC vs Red Army) *Pact: A Polish village, styled extremely heavily from the Carentan map. (USMC vs Red Army) * Incident: An undetonated Nuclear Bomb with a Caravan park dominates this map. Radars are scrambled in the central area and players standing too near the device will slowly incur damage, which can lead to death. (USMC vs Brotherhood). * Internment: The sectioned surface courtyard of a remote island gulag provides for a variety of interesting game modes. Patrolling boats gun down those who linger in or near the surrounding water for too long. (Red Army vs Brotherhood). * Season: A large, fenced, nature preserve with a ranger station, a hut, a radio tower and the wreckage of Soviet High-Altitude recon aircraft dot this map. Players who attempt to leave the preserve find themselves receiving sniper fire from Rangers ordered to cordon off the preserve. (USMC vs Red Army) * Santa’s Town: A medium-sized Christmas Village, dotted with lights and festive decorations. Added to playlists during Seasons Beatings Event. Watch out for the Airstrikes. (Red Army vs Brotherhood). * The Commune: A small chapel with a courtyard and three, clover-filled, greenhouses offer intense CQC action. Note that the bell tower is both an advantageous, and highly sought after, position. Added to playlists during Shamrock and Awe Event. (USMC vs Brotherhood). * Beachside: A remake of Call of Duty: Ghosts Boardwalk map, though with an additional beach just beyond the titular boardwalk. Players who venture too far into the water off the beach, or ignore the sound warning whilst remaining in the shallows, will be killed by Sharks. Added to playlists during the Days of Summer Event. (USMC vs Red Army) * Spooked: An ominous house and its surrounds, all shrouded in fog, serve as a battlefield in this varied map. Players who linger in the basement for too long risk falling prey to a horror just beyond the veil of darkness. Added to playlists during the Season of Terror Event. (Red Army vs Brotherhood). Operations Mode Replacing War Mode is the Operations Mode. Players assuming either attack or defending roles within this mode and must fight to complete (or prevent the completion of) certain objectives. The Maps present in this mode are: * Operation Wiretap: This map is set in a Ukrainian town. The Brotherhood has located a defector who is intending to inform the Soviet Union about Brotherhood cells within Warsaw Pact territory. The brotherhood must first capture two sets of intelligence leaked by the defector before seizing a radio room to prevent the Red Army from summoning reinforcements. They must then first break into the safe house and then execute the defector. * Operation Floodgate: This map is set around an American Hydro-Electric Dam. The USMC has been called in to respond to an imminent Brotherhood attack on Dam, which if destroyed would destroy a nearby town. The Brotherhood must first capture the road leading to the dam before blowing open an entry point to the dam. If successful, the Brotherhood must then plant and defend three charges on structural key points of the dam to destroy it. *Operation Immolation: The ISA have located a Brotherhood Safehouse and storage facility on a small island off the coast of Florida. The USMC are launching an attempt to destroy it. The Marines must first drive the Brotherhood off of their shore defenses before proceeding to destroy a nearby Rocket emplacement and Radio array. Then the USMC must push further inland to plant charges with a Brotherhood munitions depot within a large shed before proceeding to the nearby Manor Safehouse and seizing the Master bedroom, Main study, Library and Greenhouse. *Operation Iron Curtain: A re-imagining of Operation: Griffin from WWII. The Red Army are attempting to launch a surprise attack on a Brotherhood complex. After escorting two of three tanks beyond the Brotherhood’s defenses, the Red Army must then seize fuel for a tank after one is destroyed by a Brotherhood bomb truck. Once this fuel is seized, the Red Army must then once more escort their tank, this time to the target location. * Operation Christmas: Added during the Seasons Beatings Event. The USMC has been contacted by Santa to help him stave off a Brotherhood attempt to steal Christmas by retaking his factory. First the Marines must replace a destroyed bridge escorting a bridging vehicle to the missing bridge. Then the Marines must seize two Rocket batteries from the Brotherhood before then destroying a roadblock leading to Santa’s Factory. Once this is done, the Marines must make their way towards the factory and re-take its main entrance. Zombies Zombies mode returns in this title, also bearing the Moniker of Zombies: Infection. Similar to the previous title developed by Conthan, the player characters are customized by the play prior to/between games. Progression allows the player to upgrade the weapons they can find on walls or in the mystery box. Maps, like in Far Front, have objectives for the players to complete, with only occasional Zombies showing up between objectives while attempting these objectives triggers the horde. There is also a base survival map for fans of a more traditional Zombies experience, with an additional map of both varieties added with each DLC Pack. Ranking Zombies Rank up to Five unlocks Zombie skins for customization in Multiplayer and Singleplayer while reaching maximum rank (Thirty) unlocks the Zombies announcer as an option in Multiplayer. Weapons Assault Rifles * M16A4 * AKM * FN FAL * M4A1 * Type 95 * M14 * HK G36 * AN-94 (Unlock all other, non-collection, Assault Rifles) * FN Scar H (Complete Collection) * ACR (Complete Campaign) SMGs * MP5K * IWI Uzi * AK-74u * FN P90 * MP7 (Unlock all other, non-collection, SMGs) * Thompson SMG (Complete Collection) Shotguns * Spas-12 * MTS-255 * Striker * AA-12 * Sawed-Off Shotgun (Unlock all other, non-collection, Shotguns) * Blunderbuss (Complete Collection) LMGs * M60 * RPD * INSAS LMG * L86A1 LMG * LSAT (Unlock all other, non-collection, LMGs) * Chain SAW (Complete Collection) Sniper Rifles * Drauganov SVD * Barret .50 Cal * Lynx * HK G28 * Intervention (Unlock all other, non-collection, Sniper Rifles) * Kar-98K (Complete Collection) Pistols * 1911 .45 * FN-FNX * .44 Magnum * Makarov * Tec-9 (Unlock all other, non-collection, Pistols) * Desert Eagle (Complete Collection) Launchers * RPG-7 * MK.153 SMAW * China Lake Special * Compound Bow * Riot Shield Melee * Combat Knife * Fire Axe * Claws (Infected and Nosferatu mode only) Special Notes/Trivia * The ACR appears in all Zombies Maps, but like in Multiplayer cannot be used unless the player completes the Campaign. Attempting to use it beforehand results in the announcer mocking the player. The ACR also does not show up on any Mystery Box loot list, ensuring the only way the player will be able to use the ACR in Zombies is to complete the campaign. * Attempting to play Zombies mode with a pirated version of the game will result in the player spawning in a foggy field, unable to move, as the Zombies slowly close in around them. As this is happening, the Announcer will taunt the player and instruct them to “Actually buy the game”. Category:Games